Hinkypunk
A Hinkypunk is a diminutive, one-legged magical creature with the appearance of wispy blue, grey or white smoke. It has a proclivity for luring travellers off of their paths at night, into treacherous bogs or wetlands under the guise of a helpful, lamp-bearing being. They are impish varmints who revel in inconveniencing magical folk and non-magical folk alike. They can propel fireballs far from their lamps, causing serious damage. They also sporadically emit hollering and grunting noises. History Hinkypunks were part of Professor Remus Lupin's third year Defence Against the Dark Arts schedule in the 1993–1994 school year. The class was scheduled to begin study of the Creatures on 5 November, 1993; however, Professor Lupin was absent due to his illness and Professor Snape took the class instead. Professor Snape took the opportunity to lecture the class about werewolves rather than continuing with the appointed curriculum. Study on them therefore began the following Monday when Professor Lupin returned. The class found the creature rather frail and harmless-looking, although Professor Lupin warned them of how the Hinkypunk would lure travellers ahead with its lantern, although exactly what would happen thereafter was left ambiguous, as the creature then made a loud squelching noise against the glass. Hinkypunks were later included in the third year exams for Defence Against the Dark Arts in June of 1994, the second-to-last exam. Professor Lupin had created an obstacle course in the sun, and included an artificial bog, into which a Hinkypunk was placed. Students then had to ignore the misleading instructions given by the creatures, which Ronald Weasley failed at despite having battled six in September of that year. Physical description The Hinkypunk is short and stout in appearance, with no apparent eyes, ears, mouth or nose. Their translucent and cloudy form gives the impression that they are comprised entirely of wispy white smoke. They have maggoty body shapes, with two protruding arms and one thick, supporting leg, the latter feature of which causing their characteristic hobble. Defence One can avoid confrontation with the Hinkypunk by simply moving out of their throwing range. However, if one is close enough to a Hinkypunk, the creature will throw flame from its lantern, and therefore destruction is advised. The following method is recommended: #Trap the Hinkypunk in a corner or approach it in a tight space. #Perform the Wand-Lighting Charm Duo onto the Hinkypunk in question until it solidifies. #While the Hinkypunk is still solid and dazed, blinded by the wandlight, attack it with the Knockback Jinx three to five times, thereby causing it to disappear in a puff of white smoke. Behind the scenes *'Hinkypunk' is the name for a will-o'-the-wisp in southwestern England. *No information is given on Hinkypunks in the fifty-second edition of by Newton Scamander; it is therefore possible that they are spirits rather than beasts.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) *They are, however, included in the Folio Bruti among dementors, charmed skeletons and jinxed armour. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Hinkepank es:Hinkypunk fr:Pitiponk it:Fuoco Fatuo ru:Болотный фонарник pl:Zwodnik pt-br:Hinkypunk Category:Creatures affiliated with fire Category:Creatures from Scotland Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Muggle-known creatures Category:Uncertain classification